orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Beth Hoefler
Beth Hoefler 'is an inmate in Litchfield Maximum Security Penitentiary who appeared in Season Six. She was incarcerated for murdering her children. She is portrayed by Finnerty Steeves. Personality Hoefler initially comes off as a hardworking and remorseful inmate. She attempts to befriend Piper and shows an interest in her life. Beth often seems to be tired. She allegedly murdered her children, according to CO Hellman. In the events of Season Six, it is revealed that she has murderous compulsions, which may be the reason behind why she killed her children. She stated she was 'called' to drown Maria. Despite her filicides, Hoefler is seen to have grown, welcoming any inmate despite their status, being kind but still fights back against people like Badison. Physical Appearance Beth has an upturned nose and a petite body with long brown hair. Biography Before Litchfield It is revealed Beth killed all three of her children, leading to being incarcerated at Litchfield Max. At Litchfield In her first week at Litchfield, Beth was stabbed in the rib, most likely for the nature of her crime. 'Season Four Beth is possibly alluded to when Nicky references her experiences at Max when attempting to come on to Alex, saying "I just spent 94 days in Max in an eight-bed cell with, among others, two random shriekers and a woman who put her baby through a dryer cycle" ("Friends in Low Places"). Season Six Beth arrives as Piper Chapman's AdSeg roommate. Beth tries to make conversation asking Piper if she has any children. Beth reveals she had children, and reveals how tiring it is being a mother, acting as if her children are still alive. She compares Piper to herself when she first arrived in Max, saying she was weak like her and telling her she had to learn to stand up for herself, even though it resulting in additional time. Later, Beth sorts Piper's hair out before CO Hellman bangs on the door and tells her to keep her hands off or else she will be sent to solitary. Hellman reveals Beth killed her children, disturbing Piper. Beth returns to doing Piper's hair ("Shitstorm Coming"). Beth and the rest of Badison's crew decide to defecate on the opposing dorm's uniform in revenge ("State of the Uterus"). Beth is supportive of Piper's kickball idea, and later joins the kickball team. Piper and her go to mass in order to try to recruit more inmates. Hoefler states she loves being in a place where she isn't judged. Later, Piper's kickball list is completely full and Hoefler and Piper celebrate. Hoefler warns that she is not a graceful loser. ("Break the String") She later offers Gloria Mendoza and Blanca Flores a seat at her table, but is annoyed when Nicole Eckelcamp and Zirconia don't let them sit. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Beth attends the same prayer group as Maria Ruiz, during which she reveals that it was her who attempted to drown Ruiz in the toilet, resulting in her short stay at psych. She apologizes and doesn't seem to understand why this upsets Ruiz. Hoefler shows her lack of ambition by saying she hasn't a present nor future ("Double Trouble") Memorable Quotes Appearances Navigation Category:Season 6 Characters Category:MAX inmates Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 7 Characters